mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 295: Goofbusters II
"Goofbusters II" was originally released on March 21, 2016. Description It's the second week of the MaxFunDrive, and our second week of reviving some of your favorite classic bits from MBMBaMs past. One small problem: We kind of ran out of bits. We're getting more conceptual this time around, meaning: It's time for some serious pony chat. Suggested Talking Points MBMBaMily Reunion, Octonutting, Horse Talk!, More Farm Wisdom, Gold Encryption, Baby Mommy, My Very Tall Wife, Bucket List Moonwalk, Barefoot Office, Barefoot Office, 16' Doll Wife Outline 07:40 - I'm a pedestrian in a fairly populated city, and I've recently encountered a new phenomenon. When cars are waiting to pull into garages or parking lots, I like to wait and gesture to let them by, since it's faster and safer for general traffic. Recently, however, car's have been honking at me and angrily waving their hands to get me to cross my section of sidewalk. -- Nancy Sinatra In Seattle 13:33 - Y - Sent in by Marina Baker, from Yahoo Answers user Monica (is da best), who asks: How do you politely refuse to let someone ride your horse? I have a 'friend' from school who is extremely full of herself and thinks she is a wonderful rider. (she took lesssons for a month, fell off on the second week, and is just generally a bloody awful rider) She claims to know everything and do everything and has ASKED TO RIDE MY HORSE. How do I politely refuse to let her ride? I don't want to make an enemies, and I've let other, more responsible friends ride, with me lunging them. Update: Edit: It's not even so much that she doesn't know how to ride, that she is so irresponsible and does not treat the horses well. She blames everything on them, flops and hits, and is not trustworthy. 23:45 - Farm Wisdom * Horse foreplay. * Llama guards. 31:43 - MaxFunDrive 39:49 - One of my closest friends has recently gone a bit off the deep end. For the past few years, he's spent a lot of time on the internet watching conspiracy theory videos and YouTube documentaries. Usually when he starts into some weird illuminati talk, I can change the subject to something more normal, but not today! We're stuck in a car together for a solid half hour, during which he expounded upon a variety of crazy government/cult theories. I realized he was spending way more time than I thought. He even got pretty worked up at a couple points. How can I talk to him about toning it way, way down? My fear is there's a point of no return he may be fast approaching. What should I do? -- Gmail 43:05 - My best friend treats me like I'm her baby daddy. She even went as far as to tell some of the people who asked who the father was while she was pregnant that it is me. This is biologically impossible as we have never slept together, and I, like her, am a woman. It stopped being cute and funny around the fifth time she said it. I don't even want kids of my own. How do I get her to stop stamping my name on that belly button? -- Jenna 46:00 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user shaukat, who asks: Taller wife is blessing or curse.? My wife is 3' taller than me. I have become a divided man. In privacy, I am a staunch admirer and lover of my taller wife. I enjoy her height, dominence of her physique and her overall superemacy. While in public, I am a scared man, feeling myself overwhelmed and pressurised. Please provide me some genuine solution 51:00 - At the end of each work day, my husband and I arrive at the entrance of our apartment complex to check our mailbox before heading in. For the past three weeks like clockwork, a white-haired elderly gentleman around the age of 75-80 exits the mail room and literally walks backwards towards his own apartment (a good five to seven minute walk). It’s a very surreal thing to watch. He almost always has a grimace on his face, and worse: he stares right at us while he's doing it. We've been trying to figure out why he would do this. Is this the new exercise for the elderly? Are we in an episode of Twin Peaks? And worst of all, why in God's name must he stare at us while he does it? Is there any chance you would be able to shed some light on this. We would love to hear your own thoughts and conclusions on the matter. -- Alexis 55:39 - MaxFunDrive 62:32 - Money Zone Jingle 66:59 - A coworker of mine brought some delicious bone-in chicken wings to work for lunch, and offered me one. I gladly accepted, but fumbled the handoff and dropped the wing. Rather than let said wing go to waste, I removed the skin from the side that touched the carpet, and ate the wing. Now everyone in the office thinks I'm a dirty floor eater. Am I good? Germs can't make it through the protective skin instantly, right? What was I supposed to do, let the wing go to waste? -- Five Second Faux Pas In Dallas 70:04 - Haunted Doll Watch 76:45 - Housekeeping 78:40 - FY - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Why are calzones called calzones and not pizza sandwiches? Quotes Trivia * In both this episode and the previous episode, Episode 294: Goofbusters, the brothers answer the same question from Alexis about an old man walking backwards. In both episodes, they act as though it is the first time they have answered the question, and although they answer it differently each time, they make a reference to the concept of gaslighting in both answers. The action of gaslighting is defined as "manipulating (someone) by psychological means into questioning their own sanity." By answering the question twice and pretending they haven't seen it before, they are gaslighting the listeners by provoking the question "Didn't I hear this before?", while also making a tounge-in-cheek reference to the act in their answer. Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Horses Category:Farm Wisdom Category:Zoe Kinsky Category:Jingle Category:Haunted Doll Watch Category:Gaslighting